Shocks For the Young Heroes
by CrystalDarkSamus
Summary: A suprise twist at the end for the reader: you will find out Vaati's secret fear.


"Poor, poor Link…I hope he's okay. Those monsters that Vaati summoned must have hurt him and the others pretty badly. I know they'll be okay, though. They're strong and they can defeat anything. I must keep positive. That will make me happier. They will save me. I know they will prevail." Princess Zelda looked out of a window in the room she was trapped in and sighed softly. She was very miserable and lonely. She wanted to be back in her home, safe and sound…not the prisoner of Vaati.  
>"Perhaps they will…and perhaps they won't, my dear Princess. Perhaps they aren't as strong as you think they are. My monsters are very strong. I do hope that the green-clad one survives, though…I want the pleasure of dealing with him myself. Now, Princess…dinner has been prepared. Join me, won't you?" Vaati appeared behind Zelda without making a sound.<p>

Princess Zelda jumped in alarm at the sound of her captor's voice. She turned around to face him, still in shock from hearing his voice. Vaati had an almost amused look on his face as he stood before her. "Vaati! Where did you come from? You scared me."  
>Vaati now did look amused; a smile was spread over his almost childlike face and there was a pleased gleam in his one visible eye. He was pleased with scaring Zelda.<br>"Well, this is my home. I came from somewhere in my home, obviously. You're not a very smart Princess, are you?" Vaati smirked.  
>"Master Vaati! Someone here to see you, sir." Shadow Link bowed to Vaati, interrupting Vaati from teasing Zelda. He looked rather worried about something; but he wasn't about to reveal to his Master about what it was.<br>Vaati nodded, and glanced at his servant. "Escort the Princess to the dining room and make sure she doesn't escape. If she does, you're in trouble. Big trouble. Chain her to her chair, but make sure she can eat. If she tries to resist you chaining her…well…" Vaati smirked. "Feel free to rough her up a bit. Not too much, though." Vaati left, off to see the visitor.  
>Shadow Link bowed to Zelda, and offered her his arm. "My Princess, please take my arm and I will escort you to the dining room."<br>Zelda glared at him. "I don't think so. I'm quite capable of leading myself there, thank you. I also find it ironic that the servant is trying to act like a gentleman. If you were truly a gentleman, you'd let me go home not keep me here like a rat in a cage."  
>Shadow Link just laughed at this, and led her to the dining room. He directed her to a chair, waited until she sat down and then chained down her body and legs. A plate of food sat before her. It was steaming hot and the aroma of it was very delicious. Even though Zelda didn't trust Vaati or Shadow Link (She thought that they were either trying to drug her or poison her, whichever came first.) she was very hungry so she began to eat. The food had an exotic taste to it, and was very filling and delicious.<p>

"Do you like it, Zelda? I made this meal especially for you…" Shadow Link smiled at Zelda, eating his own meal. He had made it especially for Zelda because he knew that was one of her favourite meals. He wanted her to enjoy the meal, because he thought that might have been the last one she was to eat. He didn't know what Vaati planned to do with Zelda, or why he had kidnapped her. Vaati was very secretive; he wouldn't tell Shadow what was going to happen or why he had kidnapped Zelda. Whenever Shadow asked, Vaati would put a finger to his lips and shook his head. He knew his Master wouldn't tell him.  
>He suddenly heard Vaati shrieking about something. He listened closely and heard Vaati yell…<br>"Get out of here! I said get out! Go on! Shoo! Get! Get! Get! Get out! Go on, shoo! If you don't get out by the time I count to five, I will attack you!"  
>Shadow Link rushed to his Master's aid, and had to restrain himself from laughing his head off when he saw what was making his Master so scared. A little duckling was nuzzling against Vaati's left leg and quacking softly. Vaati had a secret fear-ducks. Whenever he saw one, he would either shriek or run away.<br>"Oh Master, look…it loves you. It wants you to be its Mother. Go on, give it a stroke." Shadow Link was laughing, even though he was trying so hard not to.  
>Vaati was pale, and his eye was a dull crimson now. "Please, get rid of it…" He fainted and fell to the floor.<br>Shadow Link picked up the duckling and stroked it lovingly. He adored ducklings but unfortunately by working for Vaati he was not allowed to pet them or even mention them. He carried the duckling outside, and shut the door. He then picked up his Master and carried him to the dining room. He grabbed a jug of water and threw the contents in his face.  
>Vaati spluttered and choked a little as the water went down his windpipe. Eventually colour returned to his face. "Is…it gone?" He asked weakly. He was still in shock from seeing the young duck in his home. How it got there was a bit of mystery, too. How could a baby duck get up to a Palace that was up in the clouds? Baby ducks can't fly until they grow older and bigger. The duckling that had petrified the young sorcerer had to have been only two months old or younger.<p>

Shadow Link nodded. "Yes, Master…I disposed of it. You're safe from it now. The cute little duckling won't scare you with its adorable golden feathers and adorable, loving nature…" He was smirking. He had put the duckling out the front of the Palace to scare Vaati. He wanted a good laugh.  
>Vaati's eye widened with horror. "Stop talking about that blasted duckling! Please, stop talking about it! I-I hate ducks!"<br>Zelda raised her gaze from the ornamental vase of exotic flowers on the table to Vaati. She looked rather amused; a smile was forming on her gentle face. She found the fact that a supposedly tough sorcerer was petrified of ducks. "Ducks? You hate ducks, Vaati? Why?"  
>Vaati looked at her, his eye narrowing. "Let's just say one crossed my path when I was young…and let's leave it at that, Princess. You aren't allowed to talk unless I talk directly to you! So shut it!"<br>The smile fell off Zelda's face. She was annoyed at being talked to that; she found it rude and disrespectable. "Don't you talk to me like that! I-I'm a Princess! The Princess of Hyrule! Speak to me with respect! You're so rude!"  
>Vaati smirked. "I'm a villain, toots…I don't care about your feelings or respecting you. I'm your captor. You need to show respect to me. Now, shut your delicate mouth before I shut it for you. I mean it."<p>

Shadow Link smirked when he saw what Zelda was doing in response to what his Master had said. She was hurling herself against her restraints trying to get free so she could attack him. Her eyes were full of rage.  
>"Unchain me, now! I'll kick you from here to oblivion! Come on, you dumb animal! Let me out!"<br>"Do you really think I'm dumb enough to let you out of those chains? You must do, but I'm not going to. You're staying chained up until it's time for you to go back into your room. Now, shut up and eat!" Vaati slapped Zelda across the face, causing her to yelp and look even more angry than before.  
>"Master…I don't know if you're in the mood to hear this but three of the Links are on their way here." Shadow Link was peering into the Dark Mirror, watching them.<br>"Three? Who's missing?"  
>"The Green one; he got caught in one of our traps. He's unconscious right now. Should I go and get him?"<br>Vaati looked excited, his visible crimson eye glittering. "I'll go get him, you guard the Princess. Under no circumstances is she allowed to explore my Palace. If she does, you're dead meat and I'll feed you to my pet. Do you really want that?"  
>Shadow Link went pale. "No…I don't. I certainly don't want that."<br>"Good, then don't let her explore the Palace and you'll live." Vaati teleported next to the trap that held Green. The trap was a net that tightened the more the victim struggled in it. Green was breathing uneasily; part of the net was caught around his chest and was very tight. Vaati cast a spell to deactivate it, and picked up the unconscious Link. He then teleported home. He layed Green down on a bed in one of the rooms, then sealed the window up so Green couldn't escape.

Shadow Link was standing in front of Zelda's door, guarding her. He looked up when Vaati approached, and smiled. "Did you get him, Master?"  
>Vaati smirked, and nodded. "Yes, I have him. Now the plan can be put in motion…"<br>"You mean?"  
>"Yes, I mean. It will happen as soon as he wakes up. You'll escort him, seeing that you're one of the Links. Got it?"<br>"Got it…" Shadow Link smirked. "He won't know what hit him…"

***

"Urgh…" Green groaned as he awoke. His head was hurting like crazy and his chest felt like it had been whipped several times. His tunic also felt very heavy. He stood up, and his tunic felt airy and light. When he looked at it, he shrieked. "Ahhh!"  
>Shadow Link entered the room. "Hey, pretty…come with me." He took Green's arm and dragged him to the door of another room. He opened the door and dragged Green inside. The opening chords of: "Here come the bride." What Green was wearing was a wedding gown, heels and light makeup. He also had a tiny tiara on. Shadow Link was dragging him up the aisle. Standing at the alter was a man dressed as a priest, and Vaati in a dark indigo suit, his hair back in a ponytail. Green struggled even more when he saw Vaati standing there like that. He knew what was going to happen. He was going to be forced to married Vaati. Also standing there was Zelda, chained to a post. She was going to be forced to watch her friend be forced to marry to his enemy.<br>As Shadow Link finished dragging him to the alter, Vaati gave him a very sensuous smile and spoke: "Hello, lover…"

"We are joined here to join this young hero and villain in unholy matrimony. Do you, Vaati, take this young man to be your unlawfully wedded 'wife'?"  
>Vaati smirked at Green and spoke, "I do."<br>"And do you, Green, take this man to be your unlawfully wedded husband?"  
>Before Green could open his mouth, the priest spoke for him. "Of course you do. By the power vested in me-BY ME-I pronounce you married. You may put the ring on his finger, Vaati and then kiss him." Vaati took the ring and placed it on Green's finger, put his on his own finger, and then grabbed Green and pulled him close. He put a hand behind Green's head and kissed him passionately. People in the room were hooting as they watched but Zelda was gasping in horror. "No, Link! I'll help you escape this, I promise!"<br>Vaati, after finishing kissing Green, smirked at her. "Too late, that kiss means that Green is married to me. But don't worry, I've got someone for you to marry." He looked at Shadow Link. "You can marry her, if you like. I know you have a crush on her."  
>Shadow Link looked at Zelda, who was now dressed in a light blue dress and heels. (Vaati had insisted that Zelda wear something nice for the occasion.) He let a slight breath as he checked her out. "She's very beautiful, but I love another…" He then looked off dreamily into the distance.<br>Vaati just rolled his eyes as he saw that. He took his husband's hand and dragged him out of the room. Over his shoulder he called: "Untie Zelda!"  
>He then took Green to his bedroom. Once there, he took off his tie and stared dreamily at Green. "You're so handsome…and now you're mine." He took Green forcily into his arms again and then started to kiss him again. A few moments passed, and then something happened that both shocked and pleased him. Green started to kiss him back passionately, his arms encircling Vaati's waist. Vaati then released Green and took off his jacket. Green was unzipping the dress. Suddenly, he heard Green say: "Beepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeep…"<p>

***

"!" Vaati's alarm went off, causing the young sorceror to wake up without Green in his bed. "Aww…" Vaati started crying as he released it was only a dream, he wasn't married to Green. He really wanted to be married to someone who loved him. Since his parents had died, all he wanted was love. He didn't even receive a hug from his Master Ezlo. No one had shown affection to him since he was six.  
>His door creaked open, and Shadow Link came in with a breakfast tray. He put the tray on Vaati's bedside table, and then put a hand on his back. "What's the matter, Master?" He noticed Vaati was wearing the ruby-red silk pyjamas that he had bought for him on his birthday, which had been only recently. The pyjamas were an excellent fit; only just a little baggy on his slim body. The colour suited him.<br>"Oh…I just had a wonderful dream where I was married. I was in love with someone, but they didn't love me. Why am I telling you this? You wouldn't understand."  
>Shadow Link gently took Vaati's delicate hands into his own. "Yes I do understand…I understand better than you think. I'm interested in a guy, but he's interested in another who wears green." He smiled sadly. "So, you see…I understand better than you think."<br>Vaati's heart began to beat faster in his chest. "Do you mean…you like me? Do you honestly do? But I thought you were in love with Vio?"  
>"That's what you think…" Shadow Link then leaned forward and gently kissed Vaati on the lips. He then drew away, scared that his Master would get angry.<br>Vaati's eyes were wide. "So, you do like me that way…oh, Shadow…" He took Shadow Link into his arms and hugged him tight. Was it really true, did this shadow truly love him? Or was he lying to make Vaati hopeful?  
>"I always have, Master…and I always will. But do you feel the same way? I know you don't because I'm a shadow. No one could love a shadow…" Shadow Link was crying now, he hated being a shadow. No one could love a shadow.<br>He was surprised when Vaati gently cupped his chin and looked deeply into his eyes. "Don't you dare even think like that, Shadow Link. I thought that way, but you convinced me not to. So, now it's my turn…" He kissed him softly, showing Shadow Link what he meant to him.

Shadow Link blushed, very happy. "Master, you do love me?"  
>"Yes, I do…I realise it now. You love me, too?"<br>"Of course, I know you were having a dream about getting married…so, how about it?"  
>Vaati was confused. "What are you implying?"<br>Shadow Link got down on one knee and reached into a pocket in his tunic. He pulled out a ring box and opened it. "Master Vaati…will you marry me? Will you give me the honour?"  
>Vaati's eyes filled tears again, but this time they were tears of happiness. "Y-Yes! I'll marry you!" Shadow Link slid an engagement ring onto Vaati's finger.<br>Vaati threw his arms around Shadow Link. "This is the happiest day of my life! You're making me the happiest wind sorcerer in all of Hyrule!"  
>"When would you like to get married, Master?"<br>"How about now? The room's all ready, just got to call in one of my friends to marry us. What do you think?"  
>Shadow Link nodded, smiling. "Yes, I think that's a good idea. "I'm ready. Do we have anything to wear, though?"<br>Vaati nodded and got out of bed. He went over to his closet and slid the door open. He pulled out two suits, one black one and a dark indigo one. He gave the black one to Shadow Link.  
>"Before we go, would you like to eat your breakfast, Master Vaati?"<br>Vaati smiled sheepishly. "Oops, forgot about it." He began to eat his breakfast. It was still very warm and delicious. Vaati was enjoying it. After he finished, he went to his bathroom and showered. He put his suit on, put on aftershave (Even though he didn't need to shave.), and combed his hair back into a ponytail. His fringe still covered one eye. He went out into his bedroom, and saw Shadow Link standing there in his black suit, looking handsome. How could Vaati have been so blind to see that Shadow Link loved him the same way he loved him? It had taken Vaati so long to realise it too.

"Master, you ready? The guy is here. I took the liberty of calling him for you while you were in the shower. I hope that was okay."  
>"Yes it is, Shadow…and stop calling me Master. You're going to be my husband soon, so you won't be my servant any more. Therefore you have no need to call me Master."<br>Shadow Link nodded. "Okay, M-I mean, Vaati…let's go and marry." The pair of them went into the room from Vaati's dream, and walked up the aisle together. They stood before the man posing as a priest, and the ceremony began.  
>"Do you…Vaati take Shadow Link to be your lawfully wedded husband?"<br>"I do."  
>"And do you, Shadow Link take Vaati to be your lawfully wedded husband?"<br>"I do."  
>"Then out the rings on each other's fingers then kiss. Then I declare you husband and husband."<br>Vaati put the ring on Shadow Link's finger, and Shadow Link put the other ring on Vaati's finger. They then kissed, unifying them as a married couple. Vaati and Shadow Link then walked out of the room, hand-in-hand. Shadow Link then picked Vaati up bridal-style and carried him to Vaati's bedroom.  
>"Looks like we both get what we want, to live happily ever after…"<br>"Yeah, until the Links get here and try to kill us for kidnapping Zelda."  
>"Let's not worry about that right now, Vaati. We're on our honeymoon."<p>

*The End.*


End file.
